Love
by savvygirl108
Summary: amy is a normal girl, besides the fact that she was born without the feeling of love. what happens when a guy likes her? she doesn't know what to think! then a new girl moves into school she says she can help amy gain the feeling of love. rated k-t.
1. Intro

Love

Hi, i'm Amy. Pretty stupid title, huh? I know, it was the only thing I could think of. Anyway, you are probably thinking, 'another love story?' Well, it's not. The way to tell you this has escaped from my lips, so I am just going to come out and say it.

My name is Amy Delilah, and I was born with out the feeling of Love. Sounds weird huh? Doctors, Scientist can't explain it. You don't know how many stupid test's I have gone through.

You know what's real weird? My name is Amy, in French it means love. It is almost like that was not a coincidence. Anyway, I can't explain it. I have tried googling it, asking about it, and nobody knows!

Sometimes, I get so frustrated, because one of my friends comes up to me and says "That guy is so cute!" And I don't know what she means!

Never in my life have I sacrificed anything! You know why? I have never LOVED anyone enough to sacrifice. Some people call me a brat ad selfish, because I don't love my own parents! So I was born without love, I can't help it!

Well, now that you know what I am talkin' bout I am allowing you to read what I have to say.

Authors Note

**This story will get better! Review and tell me what you think so far! **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I was awoken by my Power Rangers alarm clock. I reached over and slightly tapped it. Didn't work. I reached over once more and smacked it with all the might I had in my little body. Ahhh, silence.

"Amy come down and eat your oatmeal!" My mom shouted out. I heard her light voice in the far out space of atmosphere. I barely made it down stairs without tumbling to the ground.

"Imma commin'!" Sounding irritated, I tried not to make voice any higher than hers. It tics her off when I yell louder than her.

When I finally made my way down I peaked out from behind the white wall to see my mom, putting the oatmeal in a bowl. Why not two? You ask? Well I am a twelve year old, only sibling, dark haired, brown eyed, tan child. Just think of indians. I have been told I look similar to that. Like I mentioned I am the only child, so there will be no second bowl, for no second born child.

Skipping my way to the bowl, I noticed my mother in a blue flowered gown, it also had a few pink flowers in it too. Her hair was in a sloppy bun. I liked that way. She was also wearing the cutest lamb slippers from Bath and Body Works. The room filled up with smell of buttery, sugary oatmeal. It was the kind that has little strawberry bits in it.

She handed me the bowl.

"Ouch, ouch!" That bowl was hot! How could she bare it? I guess my hands are too soft and baby-like. Her hands are very hard, like a man hands, I guess. The reason why her hands are so strong is because she has to do all the dirty work, since my dad died. It was two thousand two, and he took the metro bus to go to his job, when a plane crashed into the bus. Forty five people were killed that day, including my dad. Do you know how it feels when you don't, no, can't love someone then they die? I just miss him so much.

After I got through with my usual routine in the morning, I headed to first period in Math. My worst subject. Before class started the principle announced that our school had become recognized! Now, I can tell everybody that I, Amy Delilah now goes to a recognized school. Northridge. It's in Ohio. I am in seventh grade. Go Vikings! Yes, that is our mascot.

My math teacher is Spinosi. Regular math, not Pre-AP. Just the usual day, nothing special. Although during P.E. the girls were playing softball outside. If you ask me it was way too cold to go outside that day. But the P.E. teachers did't think so. Thats Coach Yontz and Coach Swickard. Coach Yontz is my teacher. Anyway, it was my turn to bat. I stepped up to the plate. Now it is softball so there is a little stand we put the ball on then swing from there. I looked back, the boys athletic track team was doing they're own thing, but then I noticed a boy starring at me then he lifted up his chin like he was saying "sup."

I just slightly smiled. He had dark brown hair, and it was a little curly, but not like afro curly. The track team has cut shirts like the ones in the eighty's. So I noticed a little six pack going on. His flesh was was quite tan, I just couldn't figure out his race. Mexican? Native? Indian? He reminded me a lot of that wolf guy Taylor Lautner. Now, I am not that pretty. Brown hair, dark brown eyes. So why would he find so much intreats in me? That was something I was going to find out sooner or later. I prefer sooner. Later that day I saw him again in the car rider part of the school. Outside. He was coming up to me. I panicked. Immediately, I turned around grabbing the closest person I knew, and started talking. My back dead straight in front of him. I hoped he would go away. It worked. He got my message.

That night, I went to sleep thinking about what I was going to say the next morning. How am I supposed to know! So I decided to do research. I got out my MacBook Pro. Typed in Google. Searched. My fingers were very sloppy on the keypad as I typed, "What to say to guy who likes you." Enter. Millions of sites came up about dating and relationships. I decided to click the fourth one. Ok, I am going to copy and paste, way too long to type.

"**Here are five signs that he is interested in you too. If any of the following happens, he is probably trying to get close enough to ask you out. He tells someone****Is he's interested, He likes you if he tells a mutual friend that he wants to know more about you, or he asks other people who you are and where you're from. He is trying to act like he's "just asking" but his questions indicate more than a casual interest. And when he tells someone that he finds you attractive, he probably knows that it will get back to you. He's hoping it does. **

**2. The look ** **He gives you a look that betrays his calm exterior. Even though he is across the room, "that look" he has says it all. It is sweeping, from your head to your toes, and then his eyes linger on yours. You think you notice the beginning of a tentative smile.** **3. The conversation ** **Does he like you? When he manages to get close enough to you, to ask you questions, he is interested. He appears to be listening and responds to what you say. He's moving in to the ultimate question, which is: "Are you seeing anyone." He would only ask this question if he wanted to date you, and he hopes the answer is "No." Never ever wear a ring in public. When a guy is across the room, he cannot tell which finger it is on and he may assume incorrectly that you are taken. If he doesn't ask you the question of whether or not you are attached, he may ask someone whom you both know.** **4. He appears unexpectedly** **He likes you a lot if he shows up out of nowhere. He can only do that if he has been asking people about your schedule, or he has been paying attention to where you are going and at ****what time. His face may turn red when he sees you. A sudden, "Oh, hi," is his way of saying, "I don't want to seem obvious, but I am interested in you." If you feel the same way, do not act shy. Stop and talk to him.** **5. EVERYONE likes you** is** he interested? When you are well liked and a happy person, why wouldn't he like you? Of course he does. If you don't have a great life, however, now is your time to start working on one. Take a look at your career possibilities, body image, future, plans, and resources. You may be naturally talented at something, but it won't matter unless you work on your strengths. Misused or unused talents ****fade away****. School and training do not." By **Tonja Weime

That kind of gave me an idea what to say. So I tried to go to sleep that night thinking this whole thing could turn out like a disaster. How do I know? I don't! So I guess I am just going to wing it. For all of you who don't have a southern relative, wing it means improvise.

I could hear myself breathe deep and slow. Didn't let out one breath until five seconds. It's like when you run, you have to breathe in your nose, out your mouth deep and slow, or your side will hurt. That reminded me of that guy, who likes me, I think. Hearing myself fading in breath, I tried to think about nothing. I did. I thought about him. Because he is nothing. He was nothing. To me. Nothing….. Nothing….. Nothing…..

Authors note

Do you like first chapter? Review! I am writing!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The next day school seemed to drag. Like time was mocking me. Saying, "Haha, you will never get to tell him what you have to say." I felt like just getting a hammer and cracking that clock wide open. See! It was trying to side track me. Get me distracted, so time can go even slower. The ear ringing school bell knocked me out of my faze during last period.

"Finally!" I screamed so loud I could feel that vibrations of all the class students jump up gently. Even the teacher, and her ears have almost gone deaf. Almost opened the door. Now, time was my friend. I wanted it to go slower, so I could make up time on what to say. I made my way out of the door, into the jaw dropping freezing temperatures. When my face, and that atmosphere collided, I gasped swallowing the bitter air. No jacket. I glanced at my arm. Goosebumps on top of goosebumps. Is that possible? No time to think anymore, just do. I could't recall how much my nerves were shuttering. The wind was blowing so hard, I wanted to cry, if I did my tears would turn into ice cycles it was so cold. Out of all the times I have been scared, this is on the top of the list.

My brown hair was flowing back so fiercely I turned away, I didn't allow myself to grow weak. I pushed myself to look forward. He was in sight. In my sight. By himself. Suddenly everyone but him disappeared. I was determined. My face grew stern, hard, and mean. Eyebrows clenched hard. Winkles formed on my head.

"What is your problem?" I demanded.

"What? Wow. You look real cold." He seemed as confused as I was.

"No! I am as warm as Hawaii!" I said it sarcastically.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down drama lama!" Did he just call me drama lama?

"Fail."

"In what?" He seemed he wasn't even slightly offended.

"In your attempt to combat me Mr. Drama Lama."

"Sorry." He offered me his red and black plaid jacket.

"No thanks. Look, you keep giving me signals!" I would rather freeze to death than wear his jacket. I am too nice to tell him that, but I still was struggling to hold it in.

"Just exactly what do you mean by signals?" He knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Do you like me or something?" I had no idea what I was saying.

"Depends on what you mean by like." It was a game to him. He just wanted me to keep talking, keep guessing.

"I mean like like. Not friend like. Clear enough for you?"

"Sure."

"You didn't answer my question. Do you like me?"

"Maybe."

I was so frustrated, I wanted to smack him. He was trying to get me angry, just to see how I would react. Like I was animal you test to see it's behavior.

"What's your name?" Trying to change the subject.

"Diego." Weird name.

"Well, I'm Amy. Never heard your name before." How else would I say it?

"Is that a good thing?" Here we go with the questions again.

"Sure." Trying so hard to beat him at his own game.

"Who does that sound like?" He said sarcastically.

"A person I don't like, the way he likes me." Too harsh. I walked away. It just came out too quickly. No time to think.

My mom asked me how school was. I just said it was fine, nothing special. She said I seemed tense, nervous. I denied it. She didn't believe me. She knows me too well. Too well.

The next day at school I decided to tell someone about it, you know get advice from a person I know. So I thought I might ask one of my friends. Her name is Scarlet. She had reddish orange hair. A couple of freckles but not too many. She always wore her hair in a headband and it was shoulder length. At lunch would be the best time to tell her. I knew I could let her know because we were tighter than extra small skinny jeans on an elephant. Lunch was the only time people could talk about anything other than the seven subjects of school. She always brought her lunch, so she sat down at our spot first. On my way to the cafeteria I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. Without getting caught. The lunch lines are crazy long. So I had to hurry in order to have enough time to tell Scarlet everything. When I reached the lunch line I got my usual. Pop corn chicken, and a chocolate chip cookie. For beverage, I always kept a water bottle in the side pocket of my brown and pink Jansport backpack. Making my way to the second table from the cafeteria stage, I tried to think about how I could tell her about Diego. Sitting my food on the table she asked me whats up. Then I explained about everything. Everything.

"Well, maybe you should just avoid him." She tried to really concern me. It didn't work.

"I don't know if I should, he probably wont leave me alone."

"Well what type is he?" Like I was supposed to know what that means.

"What?" I tried to sound confused so she would give me a detailed answer.

"You know." No I didn't "Like playa, or rocker, or sweet gentlemen, or gamer-"

"Yes! Gamer." As I interrupted her, I still had no clue what gamer meant. It seemed right because he likes to think it is all a game. Love is a game.

"Well, let me tell you how to deal with these kind of guys." Like she would know. Scarlet just explained how I would have to play the game back, beat the game by getting what I wanted and nothing less. I some-what believed her. After all those magazines she has been reading. I tried to gather my thoughts, and think about what I could ask her next. We sat in silence for a while.

"Ok, but how do I win the game?" That was the only question I could come up with.

"All you have to do is learn how to love him back." What?

"What! You know I was born without love! It is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible." Although I have heard that so many times in my life, she made it sound like it was true.

"But, what if I don't want to love him, besides the fact that I can't. Anyway he just likes me, not loves me."

"Sure, sure." Some how I was puzzled when she said sure, sure. What did that mean? She didn't say it sarcastically though. The school bell discontinued our conversation, I was kind of relived that it did. Two periods past by of English Language Arts and Reading. I tried to make time go slower, because I was dreading the next period. Gym. The same time Diego had Athletics. When my teacher let us out of her class after fifth period, I headed to my locker. 420. Scarlet's locker was right next to mine. Stuffing my backpack into my locker, Scarlet kept babbling about how I should like him back, I tried to ignore her. The only thing I said was bye, as I left her side to go to Gym.

My stomach turned all ways but straight while I was putting on my P.E. uniform. My hair laid in a sloppy ponytail, I tried to make it that way. Maybe he wouldn't like me if I didn't look the way I did. Coach blew the whistle, which meant everybody go to the activity room to do stretches. Right when I opened the door the stench of young sweat powered my nostrils. I had to close my eyes. The pain was too much. Of course I was always the first one to be in the activity room. So I was the first one to leave the dressing room. All the Athletic Boys were on the floor. No! My eyes immediately locked with Diego's. Weird. It was about five seconds of us just starring at each other. Then one of the girls pushed me, because I was blocking the door, and everybody wanted to escape from the trap of the strong smell. So I was being pushed, shoved, and everything in between. How embarrassing. Wait, this was a good thing, it would make me look like a wimp!

This was way too much to handle, I just could't keep up. So I thought I might keep a diary with me. Just to look back on, and catch up. On things. I looked around for a spiral notebook, in my room. Blank walls. Window. Closet. Bathroom. Bed. Pretty simple. Should't be hard to find something in here. There were flour little cubes in the middle of my room. If everything was dumped out of all four of the cubes, my room would look like five hurricanes crashed right into it. Opening the first one, I though about what color I would want. No sign of a spiral in the first one. One down, three to go. I opened the second one. First is the worst, second is the best. Nope. Not this time. Two down, three to go. I removed the lid. Yes! Blue was fine. Third is the one with the treasure chest! In this case it was true! How ironic?

I grabbed a black Sharpie pen, unrevealing the cap to the little peak. The smell was almighty. To me it smelled good. Everybody thinks thats weird about me. On the cover I wrote, Amy's Diary, do not open. Inside I put the date and my name. It looked like this.

12-3-2010 Amy Delilah

Dear Diary,

I will fill it out later. Tonight, I really needed to go to sleep early, because the next day was the writing benchmark test. Yikes! As I drifted out to sleep, I tried to guess what the prompt would be about. It was usually something stupid. Well I just couldn't think of what it might be, so I just decided to go to sleep.

You know how when you wake up, and you have to go to school, you feel like you really don't want to? That was my feeling when I woke up that friday. Friday. The last day of the week! Maybe I can get through the day one last time. Not that I wanted to. So my regular morning routine repeated once again. Then it was off to school.

As we were pulling up to the driveway of my school, I noticed Diego getting out of his car. It was a rusty black Chevrolet truck. They probably bought it used, or had it since Diego was born. He was walking out of his car very slowly, like he saw me, and was waiting. For me. My mom pulled all the way up. She noticed him.

"He's kind of cute." My own mother had said that to my face! Mothers are not supposed to do that!

"No not really."

"Well I don't expect you to know."

"Yeah."

When I got out of my car he was about to open the door to get in side the school. I accidentally slammed the car door. Oh no. Immediately, he looked back. The same second, I pushed up my hood, over my head, hoping he wouldn't notice me. He did. He waited at the door, so he could open it for me. Stupid.

"Nice hood."

"Shut up!" I said it in a way like I really meant it.

School passed normally, well, Scarlet did try to convince for the third time to try to like him. Not happening. She knows that. When I got home, my mom really knew something was up.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes of course" I have no idea how to lie.

"Ok, but you are acting very suspicious. I think your up to something." My hands started to sweat.

"Don't worry, theres nothing going on thats bad with me." The way I worded my sentence really got her thinking I was lying. That was something I could see.

"Ok, go do your homework or something." She didn't seem very pleasant. Without disagreeing, I headed up stairs to my room. Down the hall, then turn left twice. On my way in, I flipped the light switch on. It blinded my eyes, because I was used to the dark in the hallway. I did as my mother told me, I plopped down on my bed, and lugged my backpack up on my lap. I just unpacked my homework and got to it. After about two hours of brain straining thinking, I finished my homework, and got to bed.

Everyday for about two weeks, Diego kept messing with me. Every time I would get mad he would say, "I am just messing with you." All the time. Scarlet was constantly nagging me to like him. How many times do I have to tell that it is impossible to? Before I got to school, I thought I might write in my diary. Just to see what it is I will be writing about.

Drear Diary,

I don't know what to do. Diego keeps "messing" with me and Scarlet can't except the fact that love is the one emotion I am missing. Right now the only thing I can do is think hard and write. If only there was some kind of expert on these things. I know Scarlet is some-what, but I mean professional. There is no one at my school like that. And school is really my only recourse. Please help me do something in order to figure out my possibilities. I can't believe I am talking to a book, well writing to a book. Please, help me.

Love, Amy.

Authors note

Well? Going good so far? Let me know! Review!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Continuing my daily routine, I kept thinking of a solution to my tragedy. Today, I am finding a cure for my disease. My love disease.

In third period, which was social studies, announced that we had a new classmate. Everyone in the class seemed to smile when she walked in the door. She had light red curly hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. You could tell she was slightly overweight but it wasn't too obvious. Her outfit was a flower dress with green pantyhose. She had on black, girly shoes. Under her flower dress, she wore a green long sleeved shirt. She was what you call different. When she walked in, her eyes locked mine. I almost felt scared, even though her smile lit up everyone else.

"This is Kat." Everyone in the room said "Hi." Not me. When she saw that I didn't, she gave a pleasant smile, not a scary one. During class I felt uncomfortable with her presence in the room. Next was lunch so eating would probably make me feel less irritated.

I sat down in the spot I have been for the year. Scarlet wasn't here today so I was by myself. There were other people at the table but I didn't really know them like I do Scarlet. Kat was approaching Scarlets spot.

"Mind if I sit?" She said it in a high voice. It was fake. You could tell easily.

"Sure, go ahead." If I could, I would take that back, but I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

"So, whats your name?" She smiled again.

"Amy." I tried not to seem as preppy as she was.

"Ah. You know in French, Amy means love." As if I didn't know that.

"Yeah pretty ironic."

"How?" Nosy, but at the same time concerned.

"Well, I was born without love. It is impossible for me to love. And thats what my name means."

"How can a human being be born without love?"

"Thats what the scientist can't figure out."

"I know how to fix it." This whole conversation I kept my head down, eating. But when she said that, my head raised up so quickly I could feel my neck crack.

"No you don't, it's impossible to fix."

"No it's not. I have a way."

"If it is some kind of therapy, it won't,-"

"It's not." Her smile was fading.

"Then what is it?"

"Potion."

"What?" I leaned in closely, this was some kind of top secret news.

"My parents are scientist, they have a potion that can give anyone any emotion."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!"

"Don't tell your parents." This time, she was dead serious. All the sudden her smile disappeared.

"Anything! As long as I can love!" That didn't come out right.

"But my parents don't just give anything away thats top secret like this." I guess it was top secret news.

"I have money." I assumed thats what she wanted.

"No, not money, something more valuable than money." What could be more valuable than money? "I need…-" She leaned in closer to whisper in my ear. "your youth. Or your beauty."

"What do you mean?"

"It means you would always be young and ugly, or someday you would die, but be beautiful. If you want youth, you give me your beauty. If you want beauty, you give me your youth. I would literally suck it out of you, then implant it in me."

"I don't know." I said unsure.

"You have forty eight hours to decide." How was that up to her?

"Ok, just let me think." I needed to tell someone, not my parents because Kat said not to tell them. Scarlet? No she is a motor-mouth. She will tell the whole school. All I had was two days to figure this out! I needed to think hard and efficient.

The rest of the day, I looked worried, like I was in some kind of trance. I couldn't pay attention in any of my classes, and I ignored anyone who talked to me. The whole day, I was just thinking. Just thinking. Then, at midnight, it hit me!

At school, I was wearing a Nikes black shirt with a pair of jeans, and black running shoes. Just after third period, (which was the period before lunch), I had my answer. I was at the lunch table, impatiently waiting for Kat. Then, she arrived in her "disguise." She had a purple and yellow skirt on with a floral yellow and purple tank top, with a short sleeved, jean jacket.

"Your time is not up, but just checking if you have an answer." Again she was being all official.

"I have made a decision." Now was the time. The time to choose.

"What would it be?"

"I want youth."

"Great." Whatever.

"Now what?"

"I am going to have to give you a shot to inject the love potion, and another one to take out your beauty."

"Ok, but when?"

"Tomorrow, I will have the potion."

"Ok, I will be ready, I think."

"Good, bring some rubbing alcohol, you will need it."

She left the table, showing no emotion, then she approached her "friends". They all thought she was so sweet and innocent. I could read her lips. Kat was giving constant complements. What a fake.

Like usual, mom asked if anything new happened today, as for the past few days, again, I said, "No, nothing much." I had a bunch of homework to do, so immediately marched up the stairs, to my room. When I walked in, it didn't look like my room. The scent was a mixture of fruit, and lavender, maybe a pinch of a grassy smell. The room was actually visible. I just looked around in amazement. The blue and green cubes were perfectly evened out on the fluffy, lime green rug. The bed was wrinkle free. I bent down to smell it. I could smell the musky scent of Ferbreez. The carpet, was obviously vacuumed, I could see the little lines left over. The bathroom was spotless, breathtaking! The sink was absolutely free of dust, hair, and bugs. I inhaled the aroma of Lysol and other cleaning sprays and wipes. I made my way down stairs to thank my mom. It seemed like she was sleeping on the couch. I didn't want to wake her, so I didn't.

Tomorrow was the big day. Amazingly, I slept pretty well and had dream that seemed so real. I was at school with Kat and it was just us in the entire cafeteria. Just injected the needle, and I could feel the pain. The real pain. I remember screaming so loud. Kat did not even do anything, she just sat there waiting for it to be over, and so did I. Then when it was over, she turned into a beautiful girl, and I turned to what it looked like the ugliest thing on earth. I ignored the dream and woke up the next morning thinking nothing of it. Besides it was just a dream.

During third period, Kat told me to skip lunch and go to the bathroom, where no one could see us.

"Did you bring the rubbing alcohol?"

"Uh, yeah." I got it out and gave it to her. She got out the bottle of potion and poured it into the needle. It was an aqua blue color and it looked very shimmery. She put some rubbing alcohol on my chest then started in pinch it a little bit. I knew it was coming. Her thumb was about to inject the needle into my flesh. She slowly injected the needle into me.

"Try not to scream."

"SSSSSS, OU,OU,OU,OU,OUCH!" I could feel the potion going through my veins all around my body. My whole face turned red from trying to hold in my scream. Good thing I wasn't that loud.

"Here's a bandaid. Make sure it doesn't come off until you have your emotion." A Hello Kitty bandaid? Really?

"Thanks." I kind of said it sarcastically, but she didn't notice.

"You should be able to love by tomorrow, if not, then let me know. Now time for your beauty injection. First I will take out your beauty."

Here it comes again.

"Don't worry, this one doesn't hurt that much." She assured me

"That's a relief! Wait. You've done this before?"

"Lets just say thats an opinion question. Ok let me get the rubbing alcohol, and the bandaid ready." She took out the needle. "Here it comes again. Now I am going to inject this in the back of your head, which will take out your beauty, then I will inject that into me."

When Kat took out my beauty, I felt no motivation of myself, and I felt like a little dead. Then she injected my beauty into herself, and she was blinding beautiful. Her red hair was perfectly straight, and she got swing bangs. Her pale skin automatically darkened to a golden tan. Her plump figure curved and her tummy went inwards. Her clothes were all the sudden too big, and they were baggy. Her eyebrows were shaped right. And her eyes turned into a dark green instead of a lime green. She was star striking.

"Wow."

We were both very surprised at the changes she had gone through, and mine. At least I have the feeling of love! And Diego will think I am so ugly he wont even come near me! Everyone's happy! I walked through the door practically frolicking out of happiness. I totally forgot about my mom.

Authors note

Sorry for the cliff hanger! review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"AHHHHHHHH!" She shrieked so loud I felt actually uglier.

"Hi mom." I said sheepishly.

"What happened to you!" She looked me up and down over and over again like I was some kind alien.

"I can't really tell you." I looked down at my feet to avoid her expression on her face.

"Amy, tell me what has happened to you right now or so help me, I will find out myself!" Oh no.

"Ok, I took some potion from a girl at school, and she had to take away my beauty. She gave me the ability to feel love! And mom, I can finally feel the love that I've had for you! I love you mommy." I started to get teary and so did she.

"Amy Im happy about this, but I don't feel right with you getting involved with magic."

"Mom, it's not magic, I promise you. It's science, fully science."

"If you say so. This is so shocking, just go upstairs and do your homework, ok?" Whew.

"Ok mom."

I did my homework and went to sleep. Tomorrow would be my first full day with the feeling of love! I was excited.

When I got to school, every one asked what happened to me, but I said, I got into a fight and needed surgery, luckily they believed me. I made my way to first period, feeling good already. Time for lunch. Kat said she would have to test me to make sure everything went ok.

"Ok, I am just going to take a little blood. And test it when I get home, and I will let you know if everything is in check ok?"

"Ok." I'm kind of glad, me and Kat had become kind of real good friends.

"Hey, I have to tell you something." She whispered all giggly, I noticed she has been real happy for the past few days, but it wasn't fake.

"What is it?" I was dying to know.

"Well, you know how since the change, I have been getting asked out a lot?"

"Yeah?" I think she has a boyfriend.

"Well I said yes to someone!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you! Who is it?"

"His name is Diego, and he is hot!" What? Diego? All the sudden my stomach fell, and I felt like killing Kat for some reason. "Um... Amy? Are you ok? Amy, it's just a side effect from the potion. Jealousy."

"I am not jealous!"

"Amy, being in denial is another side affect."

"That tears it!" I reached across the table and grabbed her hair. I ripped out a chunk of it. She screamed, and slapped me. Oh. No. She. Didn't.. I tackled her from across the lunch table, every kid in the cafeteria stopped and looked. It took five teachers to tear me apart from her.I didn't see Diego that day, he was probably absent or something. I thought I would talk to Scarlet about what happened at lunch the next day.

"I know what it is." I hope she had an answer, I don't want Kat to hate me.

"What?"

"Complete, utter jealousy."

"What! No way! I don't like Diego."

"I know but since you said some scientist finally found out what was wrong with you and fixed it, I think you have feelings for Diego. Thats why you flipped when Kat told you she was dating him. It makes perfect sense."

"I doubt it." Was it true? I don't know, I think I have to talk to Diego. "I will talk to Diego at sixth period."

"That is a real smart thing to do Amy, I think talking would work." I think that potion made me love smart like Scarlet. "Hey, Amy I think I have a cool nickname you can call me, I'm tired of Scarlet all the time."

"Ok, what is it?" This should be good.

"Yo! My name is Scarlet yeah, bish, bish, boop, boop, la, la, la but yo! You can call me Scar!" Uh, did she just rap? Scratch that. Did she just attempt to rap?

"Scarlet, what was that?"

"I was rapping!"

"Don't ever do that again! You scared me Scar!" Haha.

"Yay! You called me by my new nickname!"

"Yeah, I like it. It's catchy!" Just then the school bell rang.

"Bye, Scar!"

"Bye Am's!" I like that nickname! Am's. Its cool.

I walked into fourth/fifth period. Mrs. Dodson looked at me, and handed me a slip.

"Amy, you have to report to the principals office. Here give them this at the front desk." I just took it and walked to the office. I wonder if i'm in trouble. Oh, yeah I never got punished for almost killing Kat yesterday. I bet that is what this is about. I walked in the office and handed the lady my slip.

"Have a seat please." I sat down, and looked around. Uh, oh. Kat was sitting three chairs away from me. Her eyes dead on me. She looked like she was ready to jump out of her chair and commit murder. That is not so good.

"Do you forgive me?" I lipped the sentence so the lady wouldn't hear me. She shook her head and lipped back.

"No." She turned her head to look forward. I gasped! A whole patch of hair was missing a few inches from her ear. I didn't know I pulled out that much hair. That was not good at all. Kat hated me now. We just sat in silence, for a while. Our Principal poked her head out of door, her name was Amy too.

"Can I see Kat and Amy?" Kat eyed me ad we both walked towards the principal. "Ok, now I am going to have to punish both of you, Kat, you will have two weeks of detention on fridays and tuesdays. Amy same for you, but I am going to get the counselor to meet up with you tomorrow during this time." I looked at my watch, it was halfway into fifth period. "You can go back to class now, girls. And please, get along."

"Never in a million years." I heard Kat mumble under her breath. Wow, she really hates me. All I did was pulled out a little bit of her hair. Actually it was a lot of hair, but same thing. The bell rang for six period, and I walked to my locker.

"Well? Are going to still talk to him?" Scar asked me.

"Yeah totally." I was nervous though, I had a funny feeling in my stomach. It didn't hurt, it just kind of tickled a little. I walked in the locked room for girls, and got changed fast. I had to pee, bad. Coach, blew the whistle and I waited a little to walk out, because the guys come in a few seconds later than we go in the activity room. When I finally walked out, Diego was the first to walk in. And then I saw him.

Authors note

Oh no! what will happen! review and tell me!


End file.
